


My Best Friend

by demonmadej



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Bisexual Joey Tribbiani, Bisexual Phoebe Buffay, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Coming Out, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fighting, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Chandler Bing, Getting Together, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, London, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious, One Night Stands, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Romance, Smoking, Sort Of, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej
Summary: a story in which best friends and roomates share a unexpected night together in london
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani, Phoebe Buffay/Mike Hannigan, Richard Burke/Monica Geller, Ross Geller/Rachel Green
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	My Best Friend

(COMING SOON)


End file.
